deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Redfield vs Lee Everett
Description Both survivors of a zombie apocalypse, who can protect a little girl that they encountered during their time of surviving. Interlude Wiz: When a zombie apocalypse starts, people running and screaming, horrible things happening to them. Boomstick: And protecting a little girl, who later grew up. Wiz: Claire Redfield, the protector of Sherry Birkin Boomstick: And Lee Everett, the protector of Clementine! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Claire Redfield Wiz: Claire Redfield grew up with her older brother named Chris after their parents died, then the two developed a very close sibling bond. Boomstick: When Chris joined the US Air Force, Claire was introduced to her brother's new friend named Barrty Burton. Wiz: Claire learned hand-to-hand combat and how to handle firearms from her brother. She attended university after her high school, where she developed her interest in motorcycle customization. Boomstick: At that same time, obviously her brother moved to Raccoon City with his friend Burton to serve in Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Wiz: In September 1998, the unexpected outbreak have happened. Claire was unaware of that, so she went to Mizoil Gas Station and saw an officer getting his throat ripped. Boomstick: But guess what? She was saved by Leon! Wiz: Later they were separated by a horrible accident, but they both did fought their way to the Raccoon Police Station for shelter. Boomstick: Claire then met Marvin Branagh, who saved her after zombies chased some guy. Before Marvin's dead, he warned her not to hesitate to kill zombies and to be careful, what a hero. Wiz: She later found Sherry Birkin, who was the daughter of William and Annete Birkin. Claire help and raise her. Boomstick: Yeah but turns out this psycho Brian Irons kidnapped her and hurt her! Luckily her father, William, killed Brian Irons. And yes, her father turned into a monster. Wiz: She can crush zombies' skull with a kick, dodged attacks from Super Tyrant and William Birkin, she can also carry heavy weapons. Boomstick: Well since she learned hand-to-hand combat, she should be a skilled fighter. Wiz: She also have equipment, which are Shotguns, Combat Knife, Pistols, Rifles, Grenade Launcher, Crossbows, etc. Boomstick: Her Weakness should be what every normal humans have. Wiz: She outran several trained soldiers from Umbrella, survives the attack from Albert Wesker which sent her meters away, and dodged the shots from a rifle. Boomstick: Speaking of this rifle, it was a Remington Model 700! Anyway, despite her being badass, she can still take care of herself. Claire Redfield: Time to meet the cause of our misery. Lee Everett Wiz: Before the Walking Dead event starts, Lee Everett was a history professor at the University of Georgia. He taught History for six years. Boomstick: He have a father, mother, and brother. They all have business in Macon, Georgia, which was drugstore. His family seems really cool though! Wiz: Lee got arrested for murdering State Senator who was caught sleeping with his own wife, he was sitting in a police car and got crashed because of a zombie, or a walker. Boomstick: His leg was heavily damaged, he walks all the way to an empty house. Wiz: He met the poor little girl in her treehouse, named Clementine. Boomstick: Well after Lee killed that Walker babysitter, they has to leave a house and look for help. Wiz: They met Kenny and his family, Lee became close friends with them. After failing to save Hershel Greene's son, he kick them all out. The next stop were Macon, Georgia. Boomstick: They went to Drugstore, and of course Lee's family owned that place. There was also a group. Wiz: This was the place where Lee was force to kill his walker brother, and when Walker breaking into the drugstore, Lee has to either choose to save Carley and Doug. Boomstick: Let our story be where we saved Carley, because she would be a wife to Lee if Lilly didn't pull a damn trigger. Wiz: He fought a cannibal man, kill anyone who dare to catch Clementine, and he is the one heck of a fighter. Boomstick: While Lee doesn't have that much big of an Arsenal, he is smart. He even knows how to start a train by looking at notes and how to move across a group of walkers without getting bit, he sure was smart because he is a history professor! Wiz: He is awesome at whatever weapon he can find, such as pistols, fire axes, and hunting rifle. Boomstick: He was able to jump across rooftop, he can also... Why am I saying this, cutting off his own arm out... He is physically strong, being able to punch someone to death and tackle them with minimal effort. Even if he's dead, he is still with Clementine. Lee: That little girl's in my care! We've been through more together than you could imagine! Anyone who tries to get between me or her is gonna wind up dead! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Claire Redfield Lee Everett Draw Death Battle Kenny was driving the RV, Lee and others were waiting for next stop. Katjaa: Kenny, are we there yet? Kenny: I don't know, maybe we'll-- Aw s*it. Katjaa: What happened? Kenny: The gas. RV ran out of gas, it stopped. Lee: Is this our next stop? Kenny: No, unfortunately the gas ran out. We need a new gas now. Lee: I'll go get it, the gas station is almost far away. Kenny: Are you sure? Lee: Yeah. Clementine: But Lee, aren't we supposed to come with you? Lee: Sprry sweet peas, it's little dangerous for you. Stay here with Kenny and others. Clementine: Okay... Lee went to the gas station, as he enters in he saw a box of supplies, as he reaches down, the other person did the same. Both combatants quickly pull out pistol, staring at each other. Lee: Who are you? Claire: I could ask you the same question. Lee: I'm Lee. Lee Everett, and you are? Claire: Claire. Claire Redfield. Wait, are you the killer of State Senator in Georgia? Lee: Yeah... I was. Claire: Now I can't let you live, I got the little girl to protect. Lee: Honestly, we both have the same connections. Lee fires the gun first, it hits Claire's shoulder, both combatants fires while taking covers. Claire decides that she would throw a grenade to finish quickly, Lee then ran away. BOOM Claire gets up and looks for Lee, then she realized that Lee was holding a gun in her head. Claire quickly disarmed Lee and punches Lee, she then kicks Lee in the face three times. Lee tries to punch Claire, Claire blocks and body slams Lee into ground. Lee: Ugh... So you are a highly trained officer? Claire: Used to be. Lee quickly tackles Claire and slams her in the wall, Lee punches Claire few times before she could blocks his punch and headbutts him. Claire: So you can hit women? Lee: You think I would let you kill me? Claire: I wouldn't stress about it. Lee pull out his gun, he pull a trigger, but it ran out of bullets. Lee: Great. Lee got punched by Claire, Claire then holds his throat, trying to choke him. Lee pull out his grenade and tosses it little close, Claire turned and saw a grenade. BOOM Both combatants was thrown, Lee slowly gets up and saw Claire was unconscious. Lee put a new bullets on his pistol, and preparing to shoot Claire once and for all. But Claire shot first, it hits Lee's shoulder, Lee also starts firing and he takes cover. Out of nowhere Walkers Jumpscares Lee, Lee shoots it in the head. Lee saw a fire axe, he went and grabs it. Claire decides to throw a another grenade at Lee's cover, Lee was annoyed. Lee: S*it. BOOM Claire slowly go and see if Lee's gone, suddenly Lee stabs Claire in the stomach with a fire axe then slashes her upwards. Claire blocks his swings and headbutts him twice, Lee headbutts her back, Claire was getting weak and she stays back a little. Lee tries to finish her off, Claire shot Lee in near chest, Claire grabs the fire axe and stabs it in Lee's chest. Claire fires her last bullet, it hits at the pump which Lee was near too, it explodes. BOOM Claire sighs as she see Lee is heavily unconscious, not dying, Claire decides to give up one of her two gas and put it down on Lee. Claire: Just in case if you're alive, Lee. Claire walks away with her few gas. Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh my god, that was awesome! Show it again! Wiz: This wasn't actually close, but they were both smart and better fighter. Claire was trained hand-to-hand combat and other military stuffs, Lee didn't do any of that. Boomstick: Claire have bigger and better Arsenal, she can also dodge from the Super Tyrant and William Birkin which mean they were biggest monster than walkers! Not to mention she also dodged the shots of rifle which based on Remington Model 700, which has a muzzle velocity of over 790 miles per seconds! Wiz: Claire also tank attacks from Albert Wesker which sent her flying back for like several meters. Claire's Strength should be comparable to Leon and Chris who pushed a boulder. Advantages: Claire Redfield winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter Disadvantages: Lee Everett loser * Stronger * Faster * Less Durable * Smarter Boomstick: Lee wasn't ever going to win this, he was left red in a field! Wiz: The winner is Claire Redfield! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020